Broken
by Chiizzz
Summary: When you have nothing left what do you do?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

 **Chapter one.**

In the confines of an all rubber room, with no windows, sat a 14 year old blond wearing a bright orange straight jacket. He had blond spiky hair, crystal blue eyes, and on his cheeks he had whisker like marks. He was currently staring excitedly at the entrance to his room, waiting for his sister figure to visit him.

His eyes lit up when he saw the door open allowing a woman who looked to be twenties years old walk in. She was wearing a pair of black slacks, with a white button up shirt, over that was a dark blue blouse. She also had long black hair, with light green eyes along with glasses. She smiled and knelt down to eye level with him." Hello Naruto how are you doing today?" She asked in a gentle tone.

He grinned "I'm doing good today, I also had another dream." She frowned at him, when he said he had another dream."Oh and what was this dream about this time?" She said curiously. "I don't remember it well, but it had something to do with old perverts, making a fox pay for rent, and fighting a big sand monster with the help from a giant toad." He spoke in an excited tone.

While he spoke she wrote down what he said in a journal as he listed the things he remembered. When he was done she closed her book and stood up."Why don't we go and play some games in the rec room?" "Sure Sally." He chirped as he quickly got up from his sitting position. He followed her out his room into an all white empty hallway. The only sound that was made while they were walking was the clicking sound of her heels against the floor and his light footsteps.

They came upon on a two set door. Sally brought out her key card and swiped it down on a pad, she then typed out a code. When she finished the door opened up letting them enter the lobby. They walked passed a vacant receptionist desk walking past it, they came to a room with multiple tables and a TV in the center of the room with a lot of nurses who were in front of the television. Growing curious they both joined them to look at the center of attention.

On the screen it showed five cops shooting some blood covered person who was walking towards them, but even when they shot him down he still got back up and didn't go down until being shot in the head. Having seen enough Sally walked to the TV and turned it off." Alright people everyone get back to work." She said. The nurses were hesitate but slowly exited the room. Sally turned to Naruto who was looking at her curiously.

"Why'd you turn it off, and was that real?" He questioned. Sally sighed there were conspiracies going around about the dead coming back to life and eating people and the government keeping it a secret. "No sweetie that was just part of a Internet prank that went viral." She mentally patted herself on the back, because he wasn't allowed on the internet. Naruto made an o face as he heard her reply before he grinned. "I bet I can make the best viral prank ever!" He yelled while wiggling one arm out of his straight jacket making Sally groan.

"I still don't know how you learned to get free from your jacket, and what did I say about doing it out of your room or someone might see you." She exclaimed tiredly as she strapped his arm back. He grumbled as he was strapped back. He laid himself on the couch before blinking feeling his head get picked up and lay on something soft he looked up and saw Sally sitting next to him with his head in her lap, while she stroked his hair softly. Naruto smiled before she turned on the TV. Slowly he drifted to sleep in her lap. She smiled softly at him before having two nurses carry him to his room while she followed.

Sally thanked them before going into Narutos room. It wasn't unusual to the two nurses so they nodded and left without saying anything. She sat on a chair and watched silently as she wrote notes down of his sleeping patterns.

 **Morning**

Naruto woke up to feel something soft on his face. He opened his eyes to see he was in-between Sallys breast. Sometimes when Sally was to tired to drive home she would sleep in his room with him. He smiled before he buried his head back and basked in the warmth of her body. While he continued his motorboating not that he knew of it, Sally woke with a small moan feeling warmth and vibrations on her breast. She knew it was Naruto because he would do it to her whenever she slept here.

She slowly got up while stopping Naruto. She stretched with a yawn before getting up bring Naruto with her to the restroom, but not before getting two toothbrushes from his drawer. They went to the restroom and brushed their teeth. She slowly took him out of his jacket so he could take a shower once he was naked he went into the shower while Sally undressed herself to once done she quickly stepped in with him, both not bothered by their nude state. An hour later they were both out and in his room.

Sally looked at her phone and saw the date and smiled a bit. It was Friday and the only day of the week she could take Naruto out with her supervision. She told him and grew excited and quickly took of his jacket leaving him bare torso, before putting on a orange shirt.

By the time they were in her car it was already 9:26 a.m.. Naruto turned on the radio while they drove to pass the time. **"Drug addict hit by ca-..."** Sally turned of the radio to talk to Naruto."So where do you want to go eat?" She asked. "Hmmm I want to go and eat pancakes at Benney's." He spoke. She sighed but nodded nonetheless.

She pulled into a sparsely packed parking lot. Walking there wasn't much people only a person at the counter and a few waiters cleaning tables. Going to a both they waited for a waiter or waitress. Right when a waiter walked with two menus Sally spoke."we'll have two plates of pancakes with a side of eggs and bacon, and juice." The waiter quickly wrote it down and left. Five minutes later the waiter returned with their order.

They left while driving Naruto asked to go to the park. Six cop cars rushed passed them in a rush almost driving them off the road. Entering the park they went and sat on some benches."Naruto can you stay here while I got to the restroom stalls?" She asked him as she put down her things on the bench.

Naruto nodded and went to a nearby swing set. Five minutes later Naruto sighed as Sally was still in using the restroom. Having had enough he began to walk towards the stalls, only for that walking to turn to a full blown sprint as he heard Sally scream. He grabbed a brick from the ground and entered the girls restroom to see Sally being bitten by another lady. He quickly ran up and hit the attacker in the back of the head with a brick, when she fell he grabbed Sallys uninjured arm and dragged her out of the stalls before running to get the keys of the car from the bench, and leaving to her car.

"Are you okay, and why did she attack you!?" Yelled a frantic Naruto as he looked at her bleeding arm. Sally blinked back her tears and started the car, intending to drive to a hospital."I'm fine sweetie let's just go to the hospital and stitch my wound back up okay." He nodded silently. When they arrived to a very packed hospital, the odd thing was that no lights were on in the building, there were a couple of cop cars parked in the front entrance with their guns aimed at the entrance.

Pulling up next to the police, they existed the car and walked up to the police."Hey what's going on here, we need to get in the hospital to see a doctor about a bite mark!" Naruto said in aggravated tone, he was worried about his sister figure and wanted to get help as soon as possible. The cops turned and quickly aimed their guns towards Sally as they saw her arm."Hey what are you doing!" Naruto said getting in front of Sally protectively.

"Kid get away from her she's contagious." When he moved to grab him he received a punch to the gut from an angry teen. Surprisingly he flew back a little into two other officers. The fourth one aimed his pistol at Sally only for Naruto to wrestle him to the ground. Sally went to try and get and help Naruto off the ground.

 **Bang!**

A shot rang out and Sally felll holding her bleeding chest. Naruto stopped as he saw her fall. "Sally!" He yelled as he ran to her. Kneeling down to her and bringing her into a hug. He put his hands in her chest trying to stop her from bleeding to death. She coughed up a glob of blood as she cried silently from the pain. She tried to talk but all she could do was choke on her blood.

Naruto could only watch helplessly as he saw the life slowly fade from her eyes. 'I didn't even get to tell him the truth of his parents' She thought as she slowly closed her eyes accepting the cold embrace of death.

Naruto closed his eyes with tears streaming from his face falling onto her face. "Please don't leave me your all that I have left!" Choked out Naruto, when he knew she wasn't coming back he gently lowered her body down onto the ground.

His hair overshadowed his eyes as the officers looked on from the side. "Look brat she wasn't safe to be around so you hav-..." Before he could finish his sentence they all felt an oppressing force on their bodies forcing them on their knees. When Naruto opened his eyes they were beyond scared from the glare he was there way, they nearly fainted when his eyes turned blood red.

 **End...**

That took a lot of time for me to do!(less than 5 hours) and I'm doing this on phone!

The chapter for my other story is almost done...

And do don't forget since I'm on phone their might be a lot of spelling errors sorry :(...

P.S. sorry for not a lot of action scenes this chapter...


End file.
